User talk:Spottra
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Full Bitizen List page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Nice sandbox I must say, Spottra, I really like the stock table with tabs in your sandbox! It looks tidy. I would love to implement this feature to articles in the future. I noticed that the stock items were organized in a bullet list. They would probably look nicer in that format without the brackets around the pics; I originally put them there to organize them, but they might not need the brackets in a bullet list - I had never thought about that before. May I ask what the numbers like this 1 in the stock table are for? I wonder how we could easily add this template to commercial floor articles in the future? :) Kaitoupirate (talk) 07:39, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Greetings, and I am glad you like it! Once I finished everything I was attempting to add (auto-populating missions and achievements) I was going to ask you what you thought of it. My goal was to make a template that would essentially generate most (if not all) of the various bits and pieces of floor page to make adding new ones very easy, and to keep them nice and consistent. I was thinking the same thing regarding the parentheses, but I hadn't gotten around to changing it. The bullet list was just something I had played around with, so it is just a suggestion. If you like the paragraph form better we can certainly use that as well. If you like the bullet list without parentheses, I'll definitely take them out. The 1 2 and 3 represent the number of coins each item sells for. Granted it's intuitively obvious because everything sells for 1, 2 and 3 coins (and we state it above as well), but for some reason I felt the need to add it to the table. :) It certainly doesn't need to stay there if you don't think it's necessary, or if you think of a better way to display it I can change that pretty easily. I'm glad you like the tabs. My original thought was to make a dynamically-updating table that you could increment indefinitely (with a left and right arrow or something like that). Unfortunately I couldn't think of a way to do that without JavaScript, so I settled on the tab idea. If you'd rather the other way, I can certainly see about writing it in JavaScript. But I agree, the tabs seem to look pretty good, and we can display up to level 9 very easily, which is probably plenty. Once we have everything the way we want it I'll write up some documentation for the template to make it easy for people to use it on new floors. :) 01:28, October 14, 2013 (UTC-7) So much to think about! Auto-updating missions and achievements? Sounds like editing just got a lot easier! :D And being in source mode is alright, there are some pages on the wiki that are already limited to source mode only. Besides, there's always the preview button! I just wonder how easy the new table would be to edit, since it gets a lot of editing traffic and users will have to learn how to use it. The bullet list with stock items looks good, especially without the parentheses, so go ahead and take those out. While I was messing around with ideas, I also thought the bullet list looked nicer without the coin amounts, so I thought of something else instead - in the stock tables, if you hover over the stock item's name or icon, a tooltip pops up with its worth in coins. I figured I could ask you if it was easy to add since you seem skilled at coding. :) Also is there a way to center the text in the "Items Sold" column? The names and icons look funny far apart. I took a look at your sandbox and the template editor - I'm surprised at how easy it was to fill out! Is it made so that all you have to do is put the base stock price, quantity, and shipping time and it automatically adds it up to the higher level amounts? That is so easy! It took me ages to make individual tables with different stock amounts before...making new pages will be a breeze if we add that template. I only have one small concern with the floor template. When a descrition is added to a commercial floor page, sometimes the writer blends the "...is a Food floor" line with a new sentence, like "...is a Food floor, decorated with..." How does this template affect writing the floor's description? Does it section off the "is a Food floor" line from the rest of the paragraph, with no way to blend them? If that's the case then can the "details" box be moved up to be the new floor description section? Sorry for making you read a book! :) But thank you for introducing all this to me - it really is interesting to see how editing can be streamlined. (And yes, keep the tabs! I like clicking them. :D ) Kaitoupirate (talk) 08:41, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Checking everything out Let me see if I can reduce my paragraphs to bullet points for easier reading :) *The sandbox looks great! Tooltips and coins pics are good to go :) And thanks for fixing the column formatting, it looks much better now. *I thought my request about the description might have been an impossible task, but here you are granting my wishes! (I have got to learn how to use advanced coding...it's like magic!) Keep the description box in the template, it's easy to edit :) *Will you make a new template for residential floors or just use the one you've made and leave the stock, missions, etc. boxes blank? *We can write a little walkthrough for the Missions table. I was thinking of making a new header that said "Editing the list" (kind of like the one on the BitBook page) and then writing down instructions. A copy-and-paste template should be easy to use - is there a way to hide it so that no one sees it until they go into Edit mode? *Speaking of walkthroughs, I was thinking of creating an article in the future that focused on editing procedures for the wiki, so that those who read it can refer to it and keep their editing consistent throughout the whole wiki. It would be a great home for a tutorial on your new floor templates. :) I don't know when I'll start the article, but you can jot some stuff down about your templates for me to stick in there later. *Before converting the Missions table, I wanted to add a column that has pics of each unique Bitizen for each mission...that won't goof any coding up, hopefully? *Every floor's stock increases at the same rate (+75 quantity, +45 coin cost, and +5 minutes stock time) so the template you have now will work for all the floors :) *Letting everyone have tower-tracking tools on their pages sounds so cool! I use a spreadsheet to keep track of mine too xD A table is probably be the easiest way to keep track of floors in a tower though, so unless there's some cool little widget I don't know about, we're stuck with 'em... I happen to like my big colorful table, but maybe somewhere, someone else wants something less cluttery... ;) Well...I didn't reduce much, but thanks for the update! Everything looks great. And go ahead and mark pages you think are candidates for deletion, especially the calender pages...I usually delete filler pages, but I have yet to use my fancy admin tools to search for clutter. :) Kaitoupirate (talk) 04:25, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi again, *Originally I thought of adding Bux prices for floors as well, but I noticed that when I built floors the Bux prices for each floor kept changing. I'm sure that someone, somewhere has figured out the formula for the ever-changing prices, but I just haven't looked it up. :P *Since that's the case for now, apartment articles can stay like they are, with just an image and a description. I just wondered if it would be easier to to use part of the template like you suggested (with the floortype attribute turning off the other boxes) for uniformity; but since it's such a simple article layout, it can probably just stay with a pic and freely-written paragraph. *Go ahead and add numbers (and a picture column) to the Missions list, I experienced that "I can't get back to the default order!" frustration xD Especially if it makes it easier for you to work with the mission-sorter tool. *And yes, go ahead and mark random BitBook sayings...non-VIP Bitizens...anything that's unique-per-player stuff. This wiki has an awful lot of filler pages (I'll have to make a rule about making new pages in the future "editing" article I talked about before). *Your ideas for personal towers and mission lists sounds good, with the tick-boxes and whatnot :) I checked out the Clash of Clans calculator you made and it's very impressive! You don't have to worry about making the tools right now but they would definitely be great to have in the future. I'm curious though, will they just be a template to add to your own page? I'll have to find a way to introduce the tools to users (maybe on the same page with the walkthroughs). *About a style guide...no, there isn't one on the wiki yet. It's the "editing" page I've been talking about, which I would really like to make. When I first adopted the wiki, some of the pages had similar formatting styles, so I've just adapted them, refined them, and used them. But other editors need to know how to use those styles, too...so I just need to organize all the little quirks and details in a list that other editors can refer to...like what headings can be used, how bold and italics should be used on pages, what's capitalized, etc. If you see me editing something, that's just me being nit-picky xD don't mind me! For now, just edit articles the best you can, little things can always be changed later. And just to let you know, I'll be on vacation for a few weeks. It might take me a while to respond to messages since I probably won't be online as much, but I'll still check in as often as I can! I'll probably start writing that editing guide while I'm gone. :) Until next time, Kaitoupirate (talk) 04:19, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Navibar Questions Yeah...the "affiliates" just happened to be here when I adopted the Wiki. I noticed they do not list us as affiliates on their own wikis and I'm not really sure if I want to ask them about it yet...Anyways, it's odd because when I added the links to the bar they worked, but now that I've clicked them again I see that it tries to make a new page xD So yes please, show me some NavBar tricks! I was also wondering how to make certain items not link anywhere, but I wasn't sure where to read about it, so thanks for mentioning that! :) I'd appreciate any tips that you have. Kaitoupirate (talk) 04:34, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Back from vacation! Hey Spottra! Hope your holidays have been enjoyable. :) *I noticed you added a stock table on the List of all Floors page. Although I really like the idea of the table and it's handy to have for comparing stock items, I think it would be better to have the table somewhere else on the Wiki. The List of all Floors page is just supposed to be a simple list for users to glance at and see what kind of floors there are, so it kinda surprised me when I saw a big ol' table right at the top! But that table is invaluable to other players, so I don't want to just get rid of it...I'd like to create a Stock page that explains what merchandise is. We could even move/copy the Notes Regarding Stocking section (or at least parts of it) from the Coin page to the new Stock page, since the info concerns stock. When I make a Stock page, I'd appreciate it if you could move your table over to that page - there will even be a special section for it! :) *I added Bitizen pics to the Missions table. Now it's ready! I think I'd like to start implementing the new stock tables/tabs and mission/achievements organization that you've made. You don't have to do them all at once, so just start from any article and try it out. Tell me when you've finished a page, I'd really like to see the results. :D *I've begun the editing guide you've asked about and although it's far from being done (I have found out there is a surprising amount of info to cover), there is a lot of stuff I've written about already, so I think I might go ahead and post what I've already written. When I finish writing more I'll just go ahead and post it when I'm done. Feel free to edit anything I might have gotten incorrect, I will leave the article open for editing until it is finished. Hope to hear from you soon! Have a nice weekend. Kaitoupirate (talk) 06:50, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Templates look great! I cannot thank you enough! They look wonderful. So organized and tidy! :D I also like how you've mentioned "there are no mission/achievements for this floor" on the floors that don't have any. Very handy! I bet it was confusing for some viewers when it just mentioned one and not the other, they probably thought that info was missing. xD The achievements/missions tables look good, too! They appear to be working without a hitch :) There are a couple of things I might tweak: *I originally used italics to highlight stock items in a single sentence, but now that you've organized them into a bullet list, maybe they don't need italic formatting anymore. *Could we un-bold the floor name where it says "The stocks"... Since most article titles are only in bold when they're first mentioned on their page, it'd be nice if these templates matched that formatting, too. *Do you think that the stock tables would look better without stock pics? What's your personal opinion? (Keep the pics in the bullet list though, that's good.) In the future, it might be a good idea to write up a little tutorial on how to use your new templates, for both the floors and missions/achievements. I'd really like to add them to the editing guide I'm working on (but of course, real life insists on not letting me work on it! gahhh) Anyways, hopefully it'll be smooth sailing from here! If you need help or have a question just ask. :) Kaitoupirate (talk) 23:45, January 9, 2014 (UTC) All the improvements are exciting Thanks for taking my suggestions into consideration :) The temporary categories are great! It will make filling out empty floor information in the future so much easier. The fact that they go away automatically is awesome :D And I'm glad your coding findings are making it easier for you in the long run. I'd be happy if I found shortcuts like that too! It's helpful to know you only need to fill out one small part of the table if new floors ever pop up in the future. Everything is looking gooood! Thank you so much for putting all this effort into the Wiki, I never would have thought of what you have. :) Kaitoupirate (talk) 09:10, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey! How's it going? Enjoying the small glimpses of spring sunshine? :) I wanted to ask if you could add a field to the Floor Template. There are a couple of editors that have been asking about adding the Bux purchase prices of floors to the floor articles; I've also recently discovered that different floors are available once the player reaches a certain number of stories in their tower. We might as well add this new info to the floor pages! :D It can fit in just one or two sentences, so we wouldn't need to make a new header. I thought we could make a new paragraph right after the list of Stock items in the main description. I wrote a sample: "The {floorname} can be built once the player has reached {number of} floors in their Tower. It can also be manually purchased for {number of} Bux and guarantees the {floorname}'s construction in the player's Tower, if they have an available floor to construct it in. " The numbers must be inputted manually since there doesn't seem to be a correlation between them, but that's alright (though it would have made it a lot simpler, haha). Maybe the default number value could be a group of question marks (???), indicating there's no number inputted yet. Let me know what you think! Have a nice week. :) Kaitoupirate (talk) 06:50, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Sharetower Hi there, I've just been playing with the "Sharetower" button, which shows me my tower from when I was playing with this ages ago (http://towers.nimblebit.com/1364390034). I'd deleted the game and re-purchased it, so it's not updating for me any further. I did come across a message here that stated "Tower sharing is currently unavailable.", but I'm unsure if that's still the case. Can you do me a favour? Could you try and get onto sharetower from your end and let me know if it is actually showing an updated version of your tower? If it is, I'm trying to grab some of the graphics from there. (As you may be able to tell from my playing around here.) Could you shoot me the link to your sharetower? Sidenote: It's great to find someone with a signature that is more over the top than mine. Thanks, Happy Friday Hello! I too have been enjoying the warmer weather...when it actually sticks around! It teases me with a few sunny days, I switch into flip-flops and shorts mode...and then it turns rainy and windy again...it's a vicious cycle. xD I thought about the question marks for a while and I figured it looked a little weird after all...so if there are no numbers inputted, then the default message can just be blank. Since there are only two number fields, and there's one field in each sentence, perhaps it can be set so that if only one number field is filled in, that's the only sentence that will appear. (Like field 1 for the first sentence and field 2 for the second sentence, if that makes sense.) And, if it's not too much trouble, adding the category labels would make filling in the numbers a lot easier. :) Thanks a bunch! Kaitoupirate (talk) 05:41, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Congrats! Certain level of envy here. Now, about Tiny Death Star… The previous edit was signed by PuppyOnTheRadio, but he is too lazy to create a signature yet. 04:06 am 24 Apr 2014 Hey! The new contnet has been released! More floors, more customs, diferent vips and a rebuild option! But the reason i'm here is that we need your help to change the http://tinytower.wikia.com/wiki/Template:FloorLayout cause all the system is different, the math above lvls is not the same in every floor, how can we change the >1 lvls? Martineet (talk) 15:35, June 16, 2016 (UTC)